marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-61615
*Iron Man *Hank Pym *Hulk *Thor *Hawkeye *Black Widow *Black Panther *Vision *Scarlet Witch *Quicksilver *Ms. Marvel/Captain Marvel *Spider-Man *Spider-Woman *Mockingbird *War Machine/Iron Patriot *Falcon Fantastic Four *Mister Fantastic *Invisible Woman *The Thing *Human Torch *Sub-Mariner Future Foundation *Valeria Richards *Franklin Richards *Dragon Man X-Men *Cyclops *Professor X *Wolverine *Marvel Girl *Storm *Beast *Nightcrawler *Iceman *Rogue *Colossus *Shadowcat *Gambit *Emma Frost *X-23/All-New Wolverine *Angel *Psylocke *Bishop *Deadpool *Cable *Archangel S.H.I.E.L.D. *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Phil Coulson *Agent 13 *Quake *Timothy Dugan *Jeffrey Mace *Peggy Carter *Howard Stark *Chester Phillips *Nick Fury, Sr. Guardians of the Galaxy *Star-Lord *Gamora *Rocket Raccoon *Groot *Drax the Destroyer *Mantis *Nebula *Yondu *Major Marvel II *Major Marvel Young Avengers *Iron Lad *Hulkling *Patriot *Wiccan *Hawkeye (Bishop) *Stature *Vision (Jonas) *Speed Inhuman Royal Family *Black Bolt *Medusa *Crystal *Gorgon *Karnak *Lockjaw Marvel Knights (Independent Heroes & Anti-Heroes) *Spider-Man *Ultimate Spider-Man *Silver Surfer *Scarlet Spider *Nova *Winter Soldier *Wasp *Adam Warlock *Elektra *Red Hulk *She-Hulk *Agent Venom *Blade *Ka-Zar Ant-Men and Giant-Men *Ant-Man *Ant-Man (O'Grady) *Goliath II *Goliath *Ant-Man (McCarthy) Ghost Riders *Ghost Rider *Ghost Rider (Ketch) *Ghost Rider (Reyes) Masters of the Mystic Arts *Doctor Strange *Clea *Brother Voodoo *Wong *Tina Minoru *Ancient One *Doctor Voodoo *Agamotto Defenders *Daredevil *Black Cat *Moon Knight *Punisher *Power Man *Iron Fist *Cloak *Dagger *Jewel European Defense Initiative *Lionheart *Captain Spain *Captain France *Captain Italy *Captain Britain *Gloriana *Captain Britain II |-|Neutral= Independent *Doctor Doom *Galactus *Taskmaster *Wonder Man *Venom/Anti-Venom *A-Bomb *High Evolutionary *Enchantress *Lorelei *Executioner *The Lizard *Shocker *Saint Nicholas *Zarathos *Spider-Slayer *Vulture (Drago) Deathloks *Deathlok (Peterson) *Deathlok (Collins) *Deathlok Crimson Dynamos *Crimson Dynamo (Gavrilov) *Crimson Dynamo (Shatalov) *Crimson Dynamo (Bukharin) *Crimson Dynamo (Petrovich) *Crimson Dynamo (Turgenov) Thunderbolts *Baron Zemo II *Songbird *Atlas *Radioactive Man *Techno/Ogre/Fixer *Speed Demon The Brotherhood *Magneto *Mystique *Polaris *Sabretooth *Toad *Juggernaut *Blob *Callisto *Lorelei (Ubanu) *Multiple Man *Hard-Drive *Pyro Hellstrom Family *Satan (Kurios) *Hellstorm *Satana |-|Villains= Dark Avengers *Green Goblin/Iron Patriot *Moonstone/Ms. Marvel *Scorpion/Venom *Ares *Bullseye/Hawkeye *Ragnarok Sinister Six *Doctor Octopus *Mysterio *Kraven *Sandman *Electro *Vulture *Rhino *Tinkerer Hydra *Red Skull *Baron von Strucker *Abomination *The Leader *Madame Hydra/Viper *Spymaster *Yellowjacket (Cross) *Yellowjacket (Nicholson) *Baron Zemo *Crimson Dynamo Liberators *The Colonel *Whiplash *Swarm *Abomination (Lam) *Crimson Dynamo (Su) *Hurricane Hell Lords *Mephisto *Hela *The Devil *Dormammu *Satannish *Blackheart Independent Villains *Thanos *Loki *Ultron *Mandarin *Apocalypse *Kingpin *Mister Sinister *Surtur *Baron Mordo *Carnage *Grim Reaper *Annihilus *Klaw *Mole Man *Fin Fang Foom *Demolisher *Ego the Living Planet *Kaecilius *Ronan the Accuser *Iron Monger *Aldrich Killian *Malekith *Vulture (Natale) |-|Civilians= *Mary Jane Watson *Edwin Jarvis *Pepper Potts *Ben Urich *Happy Hogan *Betty Ross *Foggy Nelson *Christine Palmer *Harry Osborn *Liz Osborn *Aunt May *Damien Sharpe *Gwen Stacy *Karen Page *Uncle Ben |Notes = * Due to several timeline confusions, many events of this reality from the Mainstream Marvel Universe may have happened in much later years, instead of their official years in the official comics or other media. For example: This version of the Chitauri Invasion had happened in a much later year after 2012 in this reality, instead of the event happening in the Marvel Cinematic Universe in it's original year in that continuity, 2012. }} Category:Modern-Age Realities Category:MarvelousMarty's Marvel Multiverse Category:MarvelousMarty Category:Active Realities